Digital video capabilities can be incorporated into a wide range of devices, including digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, wireless broadcast systems, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop or desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video gaming devices, video game consoles, cellular, satellite or other wireless radio telephones, and the like. Many digital video devices implement video compression techniques, such as those described in the standards defined by Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG), such as MPEG-2, MPEG-4; and International Telecommunications Union (ITU), such as ITU-T H.263 or ITU-T H.264/MPEG-4, Part 10, Advanced Video Coding (AVC), and extensions of such standards, to transmit and receive digital video information more efficiently.
Video compression techniques may perform spatial prediction and/or temporal prediction to reduce or remove redundancy inherent in video sequences. For block-based video coding, a video frame or slice may be partitioned into blocks (“video blocks”). In accordance with various coding techniques, video blocks in an intra-coded (I) frame or slice are encoded using spatial prediction with respect to neighboring blocks. Video blocks in an inter-coded (P or B) frame or slice may use spatial prediction with respect to neighboring video blocks in the same frame or slice or temporal prediction with respect to video blocks in other reference frames.